bloodstainedfandomcom-20200222-history
Orlok Dracule
Orlok Dracule, often abbreviated simply as O.D., is both a character and a hidden boss in Bloodstained: Ritual of the Night. He's voiced by Robert Belgrade in the English version of the game and by Ryōtarō Okiayu in the Japanese version. __TOC__ Description Orlok Dracule is a non-playable character that presides over the library located in Livre Ex Machina. He will let the player borrow books that increase stats. The first time he's encountered, he will allow to borrow one book; if the player comes later into the game, he will allow to borrow two and then up to three books at a time. The player can change a book previously borrowed for another one. After the fight with Valac and obtaining the Silver Bromide, the player can approach Orlok about the train station in the Bridge of Evil. He will provide Miriam with the Passplate if she had her picture taken by Dominique at her studio in Arvantville. Orlok is also a hidden boss. In order to fight him, it is required to uncover at least 99.00% of the map; this will unlock a new book to borrow, the Tome of Conquest. If the player borrows this book and travels to the Glacial Tomb teleporter, he'll be waiting to challenge them in the room to the left. If the player returns to the library after defeating him, it will be revealed that he's still alive, as he's a vampire. He will then accept defeat and allow them to take all of his books at once. A secret item can also be obtained from him: the Nose Glasses that he wears. In order to obtain it, the player needs to go to the room that's below the library, use Invert and drop through the small gap under his chair. Locations *'Character': Livre Ex Machina *'Boss': Glacial Tomb Gallery Orlok Dracule.jpg Mysterious Man - 01.jpg|The "Mysterious Man" Robert Belgrade - 01.jpg|All that was known was that Robert Belgrade was going to voice this character. Trivia *This character was teased to the public during development of the game under the nickname of the "Mysterious Man". Only a silhouette of him was revealed, as well as the fact that he was going to be voiced by Robert Belgrade. *The full name of this character, "Orlok Fahrenheit Dracule", is most likely a reference to three characters from the Castlevania franchise: Olrox (originally named "Orlok" in the Japanese version); Alucard, whose real name is "Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş"; and Dracula. **These three characters are in turn based on popular antagonists from Gothic horror media: Count Orlok, the main antagonist from the 1922 film Nosferatu; Count Alucard, from the 1943 Universal film Son of Dracula (who in reality is just Dracula in disguise); and Count Dracula, the main antagonist from Bram Stoker's 1897 novel Dracula. *As with Alucard's name, O.D.'s name can be read backward; when done so, it can be read as "Dio". This is likely a reference to the popular Japanese multimedia franchise JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, whose primary antagonist, Dio Brando, is a vampire. **The reference is further reinforced by O.D.'s time stop attack, which uses a very similar visual and audio cue to Dio's ability. **The Castlevania franchise, from which the Bloodstained series is a spiritual successor, is also known for often making references to said series (Zephyr being a notable example). *He is voiced by Robert Belgrade, the original English voice actor for Alucard in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night. **Likewise, he's voiced by Ryōtarō Okiayu in the Japanese version of the game, the original voice actor for Alucard in the Japanese version of Symphony of the Night (and other appearances of that character in the series). *With the Invert or High Jump shards in possession, the player can go to the room below O.D.'s library and invert/perform high jumps on him from below to make him float in the air; this will make a green chest to appear containing the Nose Glasses. **This trick first appeared in Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, where the player could perform high jumps in the room below the Master Librarian, making him to jump up and obtain various rare items this way. *O.D.'s line "Death is too kind for you." is also a reference to Castlevania: Symphony of the Night, where Alucard says a similar line during the Succubus battle, "Demon, death is too good for you!" External links *GameFAQs Bestiary Guide Page 3 Category:Demons Category:Male characters Category:Vampires Category:Ritual of the Night bosses Category:Ritual of the Night characters